Malachite's Return
by AquaArtistCat
Summary: What would've happened if Lapis had accepted Jasper's offer to form Malachite? Would this action change the entire fate of every being alive? Please review and suggest things to me so I can write you guys a good story! Based on episode Alone at Sea. Warning: Contains Violence
1. The Return of Malachite

"Fine." Lapis took Jasper's hand as they had done so many months ago.

"No! You can't!" Steven screamed, cowering on the deck of the white boat. Lapis didn't even look back before there was a glow, and Malachite appeared.

"See Lazuli?" Said the Jasper part of the huge green beast. "Isn't this _fun_?"

"Woah! What the heck is that thing?" Steven turned to see his father, Greg, running to help his son up.

"Dad! It's Lapis! Jasper is back and-"

"Stay back!" Greg stepped in front of Steven, protecting his son. "I won't let you hurt Ste-" Greg was interrupted by a tsunami of a hand knocking him off the ship and plunging him into the sea.

"DAD!" Steven wailed.

"I never liked him." Malachite roared. Watery blue wings spread from the tear-drop shaped gem in the back of the fusion, and Malachite was flying above the sea.

"Please..." The Rose Quartz gem pleaded, tears in his eyes. His last sight was five beady eyes staring down at him, a mad grin on Malachite's face as she hurled herself at the boat, taking Steven with her.


	2. The Last Breath

**I'm writing this 45 minutes after the release of the first chapter. This is because I won't be available for the next few days, and might not be able to post much considering my summer algebra classes. (-_-) Thanks for all the views and support so far! Please review and suggest things for me to include in further chapters. Thanks!**

There was ringing in Steven's ears as he opened his eyes. Only seconds had passed since he had plunged into the sea. _Air!_ was the second thought he had. The first? Dad.

Steven looked up. He was far from the surface. Too far to swim without oxygen. The young gem's eyes wandered to the deep blue abyss of the ocean. Coming up from the depths was a huge rocky formation. _The ruins of the Sea Spire?_ Steven didn't care.

He furiously swam down, landing on a chunk of rock. Steven's eyesight was getting hazy, and the ringing was getting louder. With one powerful push of his legs, the half-Quartz gem launched himself upward, and using his 'floating' powers, quickly surfaced.

Steven gasped for air, while simultaneously coughing up salty water. Once he had caught his breath, Steven scanned the wreckage of the boat.

The sky had darkened, the gray shade of the clouds blinding Steven, while somehow also blackening the sea. There was no trace of Malachite. Well, other than the pieces of scattered wood and metal.

"Wait..." Steven then realized.

"Dad! Dad, where are you?" The boy's voice was lost in the fog that was forming over the dark water. He couldn't be far, right?

Steven took a deep breath and dove underwater.

The curly-haired boy swam forward, searching for anything that could indicate that Greg was nearby.

Then he saw a hat.

Steven internally gasped, (if he actually did gasp, he would drown) and glided through the water to the cap.

The hat was that of a sailor's, and was white with a navy blue brim. Located on the front of the hat was a navy anchor. This was Greg's hat.

Steven found himself swimming down, hoping, praying that he would find his father. With the hat clutched in his hand, Steven saw a dark murky figure directly below him.

 _Dad!_ Steven saw his father, eyes closed, brown hair flowing around him.

 _Please, please, please..._ The fourteen-year-old grabbed the man's hand, and with the last of his strength, and the last of his breath, swam upward.


	3. A Trip to Mask Island

**I found time to write a chapter before I leave! Sorry if it seems rushed, but I really want to get these out. Also note that this is my first entry that was not written at 11 pm. Thank you all for reading, and please enjoy!**

It had been five minutes since Steven had surfaced. The boy had found refuge on a floating piece of the boat.

Steven looked at Greg with hope. He was breathing, but barely.

Without anyone to talk to, the young gem felt alone. _Dad's okay, so it's fine._

Steven's next priority was to get home. They were pretty far out. It would take too long to paddle back to the mainland. Off in the distance, Steven could see a foggy formation.

 _Is that..._ It was! Mask Island!

"I've got to go there." The boy muttered to himself. And so, he jumped in the water, and began to push the piece of wood with his father on it, towards the island.

After what seemed like an eternity, the make-shift boat had hit the sandy beaches of Mask Island. Greg was doing better, but still hadn't regained consciousness.

Steven walked over to a waterfall, flowing out from between two massive geodes of crystals. He cupped his hands and reached into the cold, reflective water. Looking down, Steven noticed a cut on his cheek, going down to his neck. It wasn't deep, but it was there.

 _I'm lucky Malachite didn't do worse. If I had gotten knocked out like Dad..._ No. He shouldn't think like that. He's fine now, and that's all that mattered.

Steven took a sip of the water, and splashed some on his face to clean the cut. Steven's shirt was ripped near the sleeve, but it was fine.

 _Oh, right!_ The Rose Quartz gem licked his palm, and held his hand to his face. The cut sparkled for about a second, and healed instantly. If he could heal objects like MC Bear-Bear, then maybe...

"STEVEN!" A voice screamed from further down the beach.

"Dad!" Steven called. He ran across the beach to see Greg, standing up, and looking quite confused.

Greg looked at his son. "What happened? Are you alright?" The man proceeded to hug his son.

"Dad, I'm fine! But Malachite got away, and I don't know where she is, and-"

"It's fine, Steven. Now, how do we get out of this place?"

Steven's eyes lit up. "I think I have an idea!"

The boy lead his father to a clearing in the forest. Next to a tree, there was a a small crystal structure, like a very flat cylinder.

"A warp pad? But it's busted." Greg said.

"Not for long!" Steven licked his palm, yet again, and pressed it on the warp pad.


End file.
